Fallin' in Love with Death
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Résumé: Hiei est convoqué au palais du Reïkaï pour une affaire de la plus haute importance... Yaoi HieixKurama. Préparezvos mouchoirs...
1. L'annonce

Fallin' in Love with Death

Chapitre1: L'annonce

Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...

Genre: sérieux, yaoi

Auteur: Alias Kimichan

Couple: HieixKurama

Résumé: Hiei est convoqué au palais du Reïkaï pour une affaire de la plus haute importance...

Note: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'oav, Shinaneshi est un guide comme Botan qui prête main forte à Yusuke contre Yakumo. Elle porte un kimono rouge et blanc et ses cheveux sont rouges coupés au carré. Voilà.

Hiei ouvrit un oeil et fronça les sourcils. Il avait senti un courant d'air et une présence. Pourtant cela faisait bien trois ou quatre heures qu'il était perché seul sur cet arbre.Un nouveau courant d'air lui fit ouvrir les deux yeux. Il se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui. Une forme rouge et blanche passa avant de revenir en arrière. La demoiselle sur la rame ne lui était pas inconnue.

"Tu es la copine de Botan... Shinaneshi, c'est ça ?"

"Hai. Je te cherchais. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi."

Le jaganshi la regarda avant de fermer les yeux.

"Iie. J'ai autre chose à faire que te suivre."

Une gifle retentissante de la part de la demoiselle faillit le faire tomber de sa branche. Il se leva et prit la jeune fille par le col.

"Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"

"C'est un ordre de Koenma-sama. Tu dois absolument venir avec moi."

Devant l'air déterminé de Shinaneshi, il la lâcha et grommela "C'est bon. Je te suis". Ce n'est pas pour autant que la jeune fille se mit en route.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Monte. Ça ira plus vite."

Le démon poussa un grognement agacé, leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur la rame. En moins de dix minutes, le château du Reïkaï était en vue. Lorsqu'ils furent presque au-dessus, le guide les fit plonger et entama un long virage où le passager manqua de chuter dans le vide. Se retenant de justesse, il laissa échapper une floppée de jurons à l'encontre de son chauffeur.

Il aurait pu courir à côté d'elle dans les couloirs du palais mais la jeune fille prétexta qu'il fallait faire le plus vite possible. Arrivé devant le bureau de Koenma, le jeune homme avait un léger mal de mer: à force d'éviter tout le monde dans les couloirs, il avait eu l'impression d'être sur les montagnes russes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il trouva Yusuke et Kuwabara en train de tourner en rond.

"Asseyez-vous." dit Shinaneshi en leur indiquant trois fauteuils.

Les trois garçons obéirent.

"Tu remplaces Botan aujourd'hui ?" demanda Kuwabara.

Comme d'habitude, seul lui n'avait rien remarqué.

"Pourquoi seulement trois chaises ?" dit Hiei.

"Je ne peux rien vous dire." répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

"Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venue et pas Botan ?" interrogea Yusuke.

"Sumimasen, je ne peux rien vous dire." répéta-t-elle.

Sachant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien d'elle, ils abandonnèrent leur interrogatoire et se contentèrent d'attendre en silence. Hiei était inquiet. Pourquoi il n'était pas là ? Si Shinaneshi était allée les chercher, cela signifiait que Koenma avait assigné une tâche importante à Botan.

Le Prince du Reïkaï entra, le visage grave, ce qui inquiéta plus encore les trois garçons. Qui plus est, il avait repris sa taille adulte, ce qui ne voulait dire q'une chose: l'affaire était grave. Le patron des détectives se mit à tourner en rond sans même leur adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard ou une parole. D'ailleurs ils savaient très bien qu'il ne s'occuperait d'eux que lorsque le deuxième guide serait là.

L'heure tournait et elle n'arrivait toujours pas. Enfin, au bout d'une heure et demi d'attente, Botan entra dans le bureau comme une fusée. La jeune femme s'entretint un moment avec son supérieur. Tout le monde sentait l'atmosphère se tendre à chaque seconde. Quand Koenma se tourna vers ses "employés", il n'osa les regarder en face et fixa les feuilles sur son bureau.

"J'ai une... mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer..."

Shinaneshi baissa les yeux et renifla tandis que Botan se détournait et versait des larmes silencieuses.

"Kurama est... On a juste..."

"Urusei !" hurla Hiei.

Le jaganshi s'était levé et avancé vers le bureau. Le prince tourna son regard empli de larmes vers lui:

"Hiei... Je suis..."

"Urusei !" hurla-t-il à nouveau en levant son poing qu'il arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami.

Botan posa sa main sur le poing du démon et l'abaissa doucement. Il se redressa et tenta de se calmer. Son poing était toujours entre les mains de la jeune fille. Celle-ci prit une inspiration et dit d'une voix tremblante:

"J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Ce sont des détectives en patrouille qui l'ont retrouvé. Sa mort n'était pas prévue... Tout comme Yusuke, son âme devrait errer entre les deux mondes... Bizarrement et malgré tous les guides déployés, on n'arrive pas à la localiser..."

Hiei arracha son bras d'entre les mains de Botan et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit et s'adossa au mur. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et l'essuya aussitôt. Avec sa main il étouffa ses sanglots.

Chapitre1 Fin

Voilà. Un premier chapitre un peu long mais bon... Le deuxième sera beaucoup plus court. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	2. Douleur

**Fallin' in Love with Death**

**Chapitre2: Douleur**

****

**Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**Résumé: Hiei est désemparé par la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre. Pour lui, c'est impossible. Et pourtant...**

**POV de Hiei.**

Masaka... Pas lui... Je ne peux pas y croire...

Non, il ne peut pas être...

Le pire c'est qu'elle parlait de lui comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une affaire courante... Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Qui oserait lui faire du mal ? Avec son sourire d'ange, son regard si doux et ses manières si tendres... Comment peut-on s'attaquer à quelqu'un comme lui ?

Koenma et Botan mentent... Ils ont inventé cette histoire pour voir ma réaction... Ça ne peut être que ça.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal rien qu'à l'idée du contraire ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je souffre comme ça ?

Est-ce parce que je l'aime ?

Oui... C'est à cause de mon amour pour lui... Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de ne plus voir son sourire...

Ne plus recevoir ses baisers... Ne plus goûter sa peau...

Ne plus sentir la chaleur de son corps...

Qu'ai-je donc fait aux dieux pour recevoir un châtiment pire que l'enfer ?

Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens sans lui...

Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si cruelle ? Qu'y gagne-t-elle à me faire souffrir ainsi ?

Le simple fait de savoir qu'il n'illuminera plus mes jours m'arrache le coeur... Savoir que je ne pourrais plus jamais partager ma vie avec lui me déchire l'âme...

Et dire que j'avais promis de le protéger... Je n'étais pas là pour lui venir en aide alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de moi...

Comment ai-je pu l'abandonner dans un moment pareil ?

Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui...

Je vous en prie, faîtes qu'il se soit trompé !

A quoi ça sert de vivre si celui qu'on aime le plus au monde n'existe plus ?

Pitié...

Pourtant au fond de moi, je sens qu'ils ne m'ont pas menti...

**Chapitre2 Fin**

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est bien plus court. D'ailleurs je le trouve un peu trop mièvreux et trop réthorique pour Hiei, non ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. On se retrouve au chapitre trois !


	3. Surmonter sa peine

**Fallin' in Love with Death**

**Chapitre3: Surmonter sa peine**

**Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi, angst**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**Résumé: Une épreuve très dure attend Hiei: l'acceptation...**

**Yusuke et Kuwabara n'en revenaient pas. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ?**

**Kurama était mort. Au départ, ils avaient pensé que Koenma leur faisait une blague. Mais à la vue de la réaction de leur ami, les deux garçons comprirent l'ampleur des évènements.**

**Celui qui souffrait le plus dans cette histoire c'était Hiei. Personne n'ignorait que lui et Kurama étaient très proches. On ne savait pas trop quelle était la nature de leur relation mais ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.**

**La porte du bureau s'ouvrit environ un quart d'heure après la sortie du démon. Les traces de larmes sur ses joues brillaient à la lumière. Le Prince se leva de derrière son bureau et se planta au milieu de la pièce. Il regarda tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce pour s'arrêter sur Hiei.**

**"J'aimerai que vous me suiviez." dit-il d'une voix lente.**

**Le jaganshi savait où ils se rendaient. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Pourtant il devait le faire. Les autres devaient se douter plus ou moins où ils allaient.**

**Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Le démon savait ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur l'écriteau et détourna les yeux, tandis que les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux et réprimèrent un cri.**

**"Je suis désolé mais... C'est un passage obligé..."**

**Tous entrèrent à la suite de Koenma, sauf le jaganshi. Le prince du Reïkaï revint sur ses pas et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.**

**"Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi... Je peux le faire à ta place si tu le souhaites."**

**"Arigatô demo daijobu" (merci mais ça va)**

**Il inspira et suivit patron dans la pièce. Tout le monde s'était groupé à un bout de la table qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Une forme était allongée dessus, couverte par un drap blanc.**

**Tous retinrent leurs souffles lorsque Koenma commença à soulever le tissu. Et tous détournèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils le virent. Excepté Hiei qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Tout semblait s'être figé en lui et l'espoir s'était envolé à tire d'ailes.**

**"Es-ce qu'il s'agit bien du corps de Kurama ?" demanda le Prince en essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.**

**Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Et tout lui semblait si irréel.**

**"Hai..." (oui) répondit le jaganshi.**

**Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé. Tout paraissait se passer dans une autre dimension. Un serviteur entre furtivement et donna une petite boîte à son maître. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et en sortit un objet.**

**"Nous avons... trouvé des objets... qui lui ont peut-être appartenus... J'aimerai que vous... les identifiiez... "**

**Le premier objet était un collier représentant deux mains ouvertes qui offraient un cœur. Personne n'avait jamais vu ce bijou au cou de leur ami. Le jeune démon, lui, le reconnut et tendit une main tremblante vers le pendentif en argent:**

**"Le médaillon..." dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.**

**Il le retourna et lut à voix haute l'inscription qu'il avait fait graver au dos quelques mois plus tôt:**

**"Forever yous... forever mine... eternal love..."**

**Le second objet était sa rose. Hiei ne remarqua pas que Koenma avait pris le soin de la mettre sous verre pour qu'elle ne se fane pas. Le troisième était une planchette de huit photos qu'ils avaient faites au photomaton, il y avait une semaine de cela. Ensuite défilèrent son porte-feuille et ses papiers d'identité, un mouchoir brodé où ses initiales s'entrelaçaient à celles du démon, un mot de la main de ce dernier et enfin une petite boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau accompagnée d'une petite carte le tout adressé à Hiei.**

**Celui-ci reconnut chacun des objets, ce qui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de leur ami. Les filles ne purent supporter cela plus longtemps et sortirent de la pièce en pleurs. Yusuke et Kuwabara sortirent à leur tour, la rage au ventre. Le prince recouvrit le visage du jeune homme, remit les objets dans la boîte et entraîna le jeune démon, resté immobile, hors de la pièce.**

**Il le ramena jusqu'à son bureau où il le laissa seul. Hiei ouvrit la boîte en fer et y prit le petit paquet emballé.**

**Sur la petite carte, il reconnut l'écriture de son ami:**

_**"Tout comme tu m'as offert ce collier, j'aimerai t'offrir ce petit souvenir de moi. Ai shiteru zutto koi ( mon amour je t'aime pour toujours )"**_

**Le jaganshi prit une inspiration et déchira le papier qui dévoila un écrin de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique collier en or blanc et un pendentif où un dragon majestueux s'enroulait autour d'une fragile mais sublime rose. Derrière il était écrit _"Retiens-moi prisonnier pour toujours dans le paradis qu'est ton cœur"._ **

**Hiei laissa couler ses larmes et serra le dernier présent de Kurama contre son cœur. Derrière la porte, Koenma entendit les sanglots de son ami.**

**Il était probable qu'il ne se remettrait jamais complètement de cette perte. Malgré tout la vie continuait. Et ils allaient tous devoir surmonter leur peine pour résoudre le mystère de la mort de Kurama.**

**Chapitre3 Fin**

**Voilàààà ! J'ai eu du mal avec celui-là parce que c'était dur de ne pas parler que de Hiei et de ce qu'il ressent. Je trouve l'histoire des colliers un peu trop mièvre, non ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Au prochain chapitre ! **


	4. Je t'aimerai toujours

**Fallin' in Love with Death**

**Chapitre4: Je t'aimerai toujours**

**Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi, angst**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**Résumé: Hiei crie sa détresse face à la perte de Kurama dans sa vie.**

**POV de Hiei.**

**Je ne peux plus refuser d'affronter la vérité... Me voiler la face ne te fera pas revenir...**

**Quand j'ai vu ton visage si pâle, la réalité m'est apparue...**

**Je ne pourrais plus jamais t'embrasser, ni te serrer dans mes bras et encore moins te glisser à l'oreille que tu es le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait offert... Je pensais passer ma vie à tes côtés mais le destin en a décidé autrement...**

**Mon cœur saigne tellement que je crois que jamais je ne pourrais guérir cette blessure... La plaie est trop profonde pour qu'elle cicatrise entièrement...**

**Il n'existe aucun mot pour décrire le manque que ton départ a créé dans mon cœur... La sensation que mon âme est incomplète sans toi me suivra jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je me sens tellement perdu... Sans toi, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même... Tu étais ma seule raison de vivre... Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, que vais-je faire ? Que vais-je devenir ?**

**Mon unique but dans la vie était de te rendre heureux... Mon seul plaisir était de te voir sourire...**

**Je garde précieusement dans mon cœur chaque instant passé avec toi...**

**En partant, tu as emporté avec toi la moitié de mon cœur...**

**Il y a quelque chose que je sais: la flamme qui s'est allumée en moi la première fois que je t'ai vu continuera de brûler pour toi pour l'éternité...**

**Tu es apparu dans ma vie comme un arc-en-ciel apparaît par magie... Tu as traversé ma vie comme une étoile filante traverse le ciel scintillant... Et tu as disparu de ma vie comme le soleil disparaît derrière l'horizon...**

**Je brûle d'envie de te rejoindre tant tu me manques... Sans toi, je manque d'oxygène... Sans toi, mon cœur cesse de battre...**

**Sans toi, je n'ai plus envie de rien...**

**Avec toi s'est envolée mon envie de mordre la vie à pleines dents...**

**Il y a une chose dont je sûr...**

**Ai shiteru zutto... (je t'aime pour toujours)**

**Chapitre4 Fin**

**Raaaaah ! Mais c'est toujours trop mièvre à mon goût ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire...? J'ai un problème avec cette fic, c'est pas possible... Enfin bref, heureusement qu'il est court. Vous en pensez quoi ? Allez, je vous dis au chapitre5 !**


	5. Un espoir

**Fallin' in Love with Death**

**Chapitre5: Un espoir**

**Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi, angst**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**Résumé: Hiei se rappelle une phrase. Et si...**

**Hie ouvrit les yeux. **

**La porte de la pièce où il se trouvait était entrebâillée. Il entendait les voix de ses amis derrière la porte. L'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi était humide. Le démon en déduit qu'il avait probablement pleuré.**

**Il s'assit et se débarbouilla un peu le visage avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte.**

**"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" demanda-t-il.**

**"Ah ! Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?" dit Koenma en se tournant vers lui.**

**"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" répéta-t-il.**

**"Du moyen pour trouver l'âme de Kurama." dit Botan.**

**Le cœur du jaganshi fit un bond dans sa poitrine et les paroles du guide lui revinrent en mémoire _"Sa mort n'était pas prévue"_.**

**"Ca veut dire que..." commença-t-il.**

**"Oui. Mais pour trouver son âme, on a besoin de ton troisième oeil."**

**"On n'attend que toi pour commencer les recherches." dit Yusuke.**

**"Hai, ikô !" ( oui, allons-y) lança le démon.**

**Le groupe des six amis se rendit sur le lieu où avait été retrouvé le corps du voleur. L'atmosphère y était lourde.**

**Hiei avançait prudemment parmi les buissons. Il retira le bandeau qui couvrait son jagan et il fut aussitôt assailli de flahs.**

**Il vit un homme jeter le corps de Kurama comme un sac. Les détectives qui l'avaient trouvé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que Yusuke l'avait retenu de tomber:**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?" dit-il.**

**"Il ne l'a pas tué ici..." répondit-il.**

**"Tu as vu le coupable ?" s'étonna Koenma.**

**"Pas son visage mais il s'agit d'un homme..."**

**Le jaganshi se releva et se concentra. Il venait de sentir une sorte de présence familière. Tous les autres se turent, attendant que Hiei ouvre la bouche.**

**Tout devint noir autour de ce dernier. Il entendait un son provenant de sa gauche. Il avança de quelques pas et vit Kurama assis sur le sol et qui pleurait. Au moment où le renard levait la tête vers lui, la vision s'évanouit.**

**"Par là." dit-il en indiquant la gauche.**

**Le groupe se mit en marche et progressa très loin dans cette forêt du Makai jusqu'à ce que Hiei s'arrête brusquement.**

**A nouveau le décor autour de lui disparut. Cette fois, la vision était plus nette et il vit que l'élu de son cœur était enfermé dans une sorte de cloche en verre et qu'il tentait vainement d'en sortir. Le visage baigné de larmes, il tapait des poings contre le verre. De l'autre côté de la paroi, il aperçut un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il mémorisa sa crête brune et hirsute avant de reporter son attention sur son ami. A présent, il pleurait silencieusement dos contre le verre. Soudain des éclairs rouges, sortis de nulle part, s'abattirent sur lui. Le jaganshi ressentit de vives douleurs. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol au même moment que ceux du renard. Celui-ci se recroquevilla et des ailes dépareillées le protégèrent de la seconde décharge. La vision s'estompa et la lumière du monde réel l'aveugla un moment.**

**"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Botan l'air inquiet.**

**"Ca fait longtemps que je suis évanoui ?" demanda le démon en guise de réponse.**

**"A peu près dix minutes. Tu t'es arrêté, comme hypnotisé, ensuite tu es tombé dans les pommes."**

**Hiei s'assit et se frictionna les bras. La douleur était réelle. Sa peau était rouge aux endroits où il avait ressenti les décharges.**

**"Où sont les autres ?" dit-il après un long silence.**

**"Ils sont partis en reconnaissance."**

**Tous deux patientèrent un moment avant de voir Shinaneshi sauter de sa rame et Kuwabara s'écrouler à moitié dans les buissons tant il était essoufflé. Quelques secondes plus tard Yusuke et Koenma arrivaient à leur tour.**

**"Il y a un bâtiment délabré et apparemment à l'abandon." dit Koenma.**

**"Et toi Hiei, tu as vu quelque chose ?" interrogea Urameshi.**

**"Il est enfermé et torturé. Dans un sous-sol, on dirait."**

**"On tente le coup ?" fit Kuwabara.**

**"La question ne se pose pas." lâcha Hiei.**

**Face à son air déterminé, tout le monde se tut. Chacun savait qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour sauver l'âme de Kurama.**

**Yusuke passa devant en éclaireur et le reste de la troupe lui emboîta le pas en silence. Le jaganshi bouillonnait intérieurement.**

**Bien qu'encore très fragile, l'espoir grandissait dans son cœur. Il le ramènerait coûte que coûte.**

**Le démon sortit de ses pensées lorsque la vieille maison en ruines fut en vue. La main sur la garde de son katana, il prit une grande inspiration.**

**"Tu sens quelque chose ?" demanda Botan.**

**Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. En son for intérieur, il pria muettement pour que Kurama aille bien.**

**"Allons-y." dit le prince du Reïkaï.**

**Tous s'élancèrent en direction de la bâtisse usée et envahie par la végétation. **

**Tapi dans l'ombre, le comité d'accueil chargé de les recevoir attendait patiemment.**

**Chapitre5 Fin**

**Enfin ! J'ai eu du mal à faire intervenir tout le monde. Je viens de me rendre compte que la pauvre Shinaneshi ne dit rien du tout... Bouhou snif snif... Mais l'essentiel est qu'elle soit là ! Un chapitre long... Un peu moins chiant que les quatre précédents je trouve, pas vous ? En espérant qu'il vous a plu ! Allez lire le chapitre6 si oui. Bises ! **


	6. Ne me laisse pas

**Fallin' in Love with Death**

**Chapitre6: Ne me laisse pas**

**Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi, angst**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**POV de Kurama.**

**Tu me manques... Sans toi, je me sens tellement seul... Je me sens perdu...**

**Et ça n'arrête pas... Encore et toujours des éclairs... Heureusement que les ailes me protègent. Je suis à l'abri, comme lorsque je suis dans tes bras.**

**J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'appelle sans cesse... Mais tu ne m'entends...**

**Pourtant quelques fois, j'ai l'impression que tu es là, tout près de moi... Je sens ta présence... Si proche et si lointaine...**

**Je prie le Ciel pour que tu viennes... Mais le Ciel n'a que faire de mes prières...**

**Et je reste seul dans ma prison de verre...**

**A mes yeux, tous les moments passés avec toi sont des trésors.. Tu es mon paradis et loin de toi je vis l'enfer...**

**Et je me pose tant de questions. Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? Est-ce que tu entends mes appels ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi ?**

**J'ai mal, j'ai peur et je suis perdu... Je donnerai tout pour que tu sois là, près de moi... J'aimerai tant être dans tes bras...**

**Je me demande combien de temps encore va durer mon calvaire... Combien de temps devrais-je encore passer loin de toi...?**

**J'ai tant besoin d'entendre ta voix... Mais tu sembles si loin... J'ai l'impression que l'éternité nous sépare... Je t'en prie fais-moi un signe qui prouve que tu m'entends ! J'ai trop besoin de toi... Je ne supporte plus cet enfer...**

**Je voudrais que tu sois là, près de moi plutôt que d'espérer vainement que tu viennes me chercher... Je souffre tant et l'attente est si longue...**

**Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort normalement ? Pourquoi mon âme est-elle enfermée ici ? Tant de questions sans réponses... Qu'ai-je donc fait qui a déplu aux dieux pour qu'ils me séparent de toi ?**

**Cette douleur est insupportable...**

**Je n'ai qu'une seule espérance, un seul souhait et je prie sans cesse pour qu'il devienne réalité... Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas...**

**Chapitre6 Fin**

**Raaaah ! Enfin fini ce chapitre... Celui-là était compliqué à écrire parce qu'il s'agit de la première intervention directe de Kurama. C'était pas de la tarte... Je voulais faire transparaître sa détresse et son espoir de retrouver Hiei, mais encore une fois, je trouve ce chapitre beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop à l'eau de rose... On dirait que cette fic ne m'aime pas... Enfin, on se revoit au chapitre7 !**


	7. Découverte et sauvetage

**Fallin' in Love with Death**

**Chapitre7: Découverte et sauvetage**

**Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi, angst**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**Résumé: La troupe est dans la place ! Reste plus qu'à trouver l'âme de Kurama et la ramener...**

**Un mur explosa. Les énormes morceaux de gravas soulevèrent un impressionnant amas de poussière, faisant tousser Kuwabara.**

**"K'so !" (merde) pesta Hiei, lançant son katana au sol.**

**Le bruit du métal contre la pierre résonna dans l'immense corridor vide et sombre.**

**"Calme-toi Hiei." dit Koenma en posant sa main sur son épaule.**

**"Mais pourquoi on trouve pas ce putain de labo ? On aurait déjà dû tomber dessus !"**

**"Ca sert à rien de t'énerver." fit Yususke.**

**Le koorime lâcha un soupir las avant de ramasser son sabre. Le groupe choisit une direction et se remit en route.**

**Au bout de quelques mètres seulement, le jaganshi s'effondra à genoux en poussant des gémissements de douleur. De petits éclairs rouges passaient autour de lui. Cela ne dura qu'une ou deux minutes puis il se laissa rouler sur le sol. Shinaneshi se précipita sur lui:**

**"Hiei daijobu desu ka ? Kikoeru ka ? Hiei !" (Hiei tu vas bien ? tu m'entends ?)**

**"Si tu criais un peu moins fort, ça irait mieux." marmonna-t-il faiblement.**

**Les autres, mis à part Botan qui était un peu plus devant, se relevèrent avec difficultés ayant été projetés contre les murs lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de s'approcher de Hiei.**

**"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda Kuwabara en se frottant la tête.**

**"C'est ce que subit Kurama." répondit le démon du feu.**

**"Il faut le retrouver et vite !" s'exclama Koenma.**

**Tous se remirent en route, espérant vite tomber sur le "laboratoire" comme l'appelait le jaganshi et ramener l'âme du voleur.**

**Plus ils avançaient, plus Hiei se sentait mal, oppressé et faible. Malgré tout, il refusait de se faire aider à marcher, en bonne tête de mule qu'il était. Enfin le groupe arriva devant la porte qui se trouvait au bout de cet interminable couloir.**

**La porte céda facilement aux assauts de l'épée astrale de Kazuma, créant un nouveau nuage de poussière. Le démon du feu se précipita dans la pièce et reconnut aussitôt la salle sordide où se trouvait la cage de verre à l'intérieur de laquelle était prisonnière l'âme de son ami. Celui-ci se jeta contre la paroi, les ailes blanche et noire déployées dans son dos.**

**Le cœur du youkaï se serra à la vue de ce semblant d'être si fragile qui était à la fois sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse. Mais il dut se reprendre bien vite car le monstre qui avait osé lui ravir son unique trésor apparut, visiblement contrarié par le fait que son comité d'accueil n'ai pas suffit pour renvoyer ces intrus qui s'étaient permis d'entrer sur son territoire.**

**"Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire ici ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et sur un ton peu accueillant.**

**"Peu importe qui nous sommes." dit froidement le petit koorime. "Ce qui compte c'est que nous sommes venus reprendre l'âme de Kurama."**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'élança vers la cloche dont, quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait que des débris de verre, libérant l'âme du voleur.**

**"Noooooooon !" hurla l'homme, se prenant la tête dans les mains. "J'avais presque réussi ! Pourquoi ?"**

**Le renard s'était réfugié du côté des filles. Koenma se plaça devant eux et dressa un kekaï (une barrière). Le ningen, le mazoku et le jaganshi le consultèrent du regard: le Prince du Reïkaï hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'ils avaient carte blanche. Le rouquin et le brun lancèrent l'assaut contre toutes les machines de torture, laissant le champ libre à leur ami. Ce dernier fixa interrogativement le jeune homme à la tétine. Comme pour à répondre à sa question muette, il lâcha:**

**"Je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois."**

**N'ayant plus aucun interdit pour lui barrer la route, Hiei fonça droit sur le scientifique qui regardait ses "chefs d'œuvres" s'effondrer autour de lui. Il remarqua qu'on en voulait également à sa vie lorsqu'il reçut un violent coup de poing sur la joue. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de haine dans les yeux rouges qui le fixaient.**

**"Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait."**

**Une voix glacée et tranchante comme la lame du katana qui sectionna proprement son bras droit. Stupéfaction puis hurlement de douleur. Le type tomba à la renverse, agitant désespérément son moignon ensanglanté. Un second membre resta au sol: la jambe gauche cette fois. Il recula du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses deux membres restants. Son assassin le regardait sans l'ombre d'un remord dans les yeux. La jambe droite subit le même sort. Il n'avait presque plus de force, il allait mourir exsangue. Il dut dire adieu à son second bras qui retomba à côté de lui dans un bruit mat. Plus moyen de reculer à présent, il était fini. Le sabre transperça son cœur et un long filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers son tueur qui retira insensiblement son arme. Enfin il ne sentit rien lorsque la lame le décapita.**

**Le corps, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, s'effondra sur le côté tandis que la tête roulait un peu plus loin.**

**Le démon du feu avisa un long moment l'acier où le sang se figeait lentement. Dans un sillon pourpre, il aperçut le reflet de ses amis derrière lui, qui l'attendait patiemment. Il se retourna et un timide sourire de son ange l'accueillit. Tous les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent. Yusuke lui fila une grande tape dans le dos tandis que Kuwabara prétextait qu'il était violent pour l'insulter de nabot acariâtre. **

**Le retour à la normale s'amorçait...**

**Chapitre7 Fin**

**Coucou ! Ben voilà la fin du chapitre7... Mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! Ben oui, vous croyez vraiment que je vais les laisser s'en sortir comme ça ? Il faut dire que ce chapitre m'a posé problème... J'avais peur d'en faire trop, ou au contraire pas assez. J'ai du réécrire plusieurs fois le passage du meurtre de l'assassin de Kurama parce que soit je le trouvais trop violent, soit trop simple et expéditif. Pour une fois que j'aime bien un de mes chapitres ! J'avoue que j'ai été méchante de faire souffrir Hiei et Kurama de cette façon mais ils en ressortiront plus fort, je vous l'assure. Mais ce qu'ils ont vécu n'est rien comparé à ce que je leur réserve pour la suite... Pitié ne me tuez pas ! Je vous promets que même s'ils souffrent beaucoup, ça se finira très bien ! Bien sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre8 ! **


	8. Merci

**Fallin' in Love with Death**

**Chapitre8: Merci**

**Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi, angst**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**POV de Kurama.**

**Enfin ! J'ai cru que cette liberté tant attendue ne viendrait jamais...**

**Si tu savais à quel point je me suis senti soulagé de te revoir. Soulagé de cette peur qui me disait sans cesse que tu m'avais oublié...**

**Le Ciel a entendu et exaucé mes prières. Tu m'as entendu...**

**Cette torture aurait pu durer indéfiniment si tu n'étais pas venu. Une joie indescriptible me transporte. Il n'y a que toi pour me rendre aussi heureux ! Mes blessures et mes doutes s'envolent maintenant que tu es près de moi. Oh oui, ta présence me réconforte, je me sens en sécurité.**

**Je ferai au Ciel tout ce qu'il lui plaira, du moment que nous ne sommes plus jamais séparés ! **

**J'ai supplié pour que tu viennes et tu es apparu comme dans le plus fou de mes rêves, brisant chaînes et barreaux pour que je puisse te rejoindre. **

**J'ai appris à lire dans tes yeux couleur de rubis. J'ai appris à y déceler l'amour, l'amitié, la tendresse, la fragilité et la sensibilité que tu caches en toi. Je sais aussi y voir la détresse, la peur ou l'inquiétude que tu dissimules avec un masque d'indifférence...**

**Et toi aussi tu as appris. Appris à lire dans mes yeux tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Et je suis sûr que tu as compris. A cet instant où je t'ai souri. Au moment où tu es revenu vers nous... Vers moi...**

**Tu as vu mes yeux te crier ce que je ne pouvais dire avec des mots car ils ne suffisaient pas à faire passer tout ce que je voulais que tu saches... Un simple mot... Que l'on utilise trop souvent à mauvais escient... Un mot que je ne te dirai jamais assez...**

**Arigatô...**

**Chapitre8 Fin**

**Wouah ! La vache, je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi court ce chapitre... Bon, ben je trouve ça toujours trop "rose" à mon goût... Sauf les derniers paragraphes, à partir du passage des yeux. Y'a que ça que j'aime dans ce chapitre à la noix. Enfin bref... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon, je préviens que je serai peut-être un peu longue pour le chapitre9 mais je suis très prise par mes autres fics et je m'efforce de pondre les chapitres de ces différentes fics à un rythme pas trop lent. Comme les huit premiers de cette fic étaient déjà écrits, je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours les envoyer. Je m'excuse donc à l'avance pour celles qui veulent connaître la suite de cette fic, mais je serai un peu longue. Je promets d'en envoyer la suite le plus tôt possible. Sachez que le début du chapitre9 est déjà écrit. Sur ce, je vous attends au prochain chapitre. **


	9. Problème et retour à la vie

**Fallin' in Love with Death**

**Chapitre9: Problème et retour à la vie**

**Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi, angst**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**Résumé: Retour de la troupe au Reïkaï. Un petit quelque chose embête Koenma mais le bonheur de retrouver leur ami efface vite les éventuels problèmes qui peuvent survenir par la suite...**

**Le retour au Reïkaï se déroula sans encombres. Kurama était assis derrière Botan, sur sa rame. Ses yeux étaient vagues mais son visage exprimait une certaine sérénité et une joie muettes.**

**Hiei, de son côté, l'observait intensément. Il avait été terriblement inquiet au sujet du renard. Il avait eu peur que ce dernier ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole après ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce sous-sol poussiéreux. Mais il n'en était rien. Le voleur, son âme plutôt, lui avait sourit tout le long du trajet pour sortir de la vieille bâtisse.**

**Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au palais, Koenma le prit à part ainsi que Yusuke et Kuwabara.**

**"Je n'aime pas ça." dit-il l'air grave.**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?" fit Yusuke, un sourcil haussé.**

**"Les ailes sur le dos de Kurama. Kuwabara tu ne sens rien ?"**

**Le rouquin jeta un oeil sur l'esprit sagement installé en tailleur sur le bureau, au milieu de la paperasse qui s'y était accumulée.**

**"Non rien. Juste Kurama."**

**"Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Kurama va pouvoir retourner dans son corps. Ces ailes n'apparaîtront pas sur son corps." dit le démon du feu, agacé par le fait que quelque chose puisse noircir le tableau de ses retrouvailles avec l'androgyne.**

**"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour moi ces ailes n'augurent rien de bon."**

**"Oh ! Demande-lui si elles le gênent. On fera en conséquence." lâcha Kazuma.**

**"Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent."**

**Après consultation, le prince dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était le seul à percevoir un danger. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en définir la nature. Le fils d'Enma Daïoh demanda donc que l'on apporte le corps du kitsune afin d'ouvrir les canaux. Après cela, il ordonna aux deux guides et aux garçons de quitter la pièce et, par respect, de laisser seuls les deux concernés.**

**Près du corps, le koorime inspirait et expirait lentement, ses doigts caressant la soyeuse chevelure rouge. Il n'avait qu'un seul geste à faire. Un geste simple, un geste d'amour. Et son âme retournerait dans son corps, tout redeviendrait normal. Pourtant son cœur était assailli par les doutes. Si jamais il ne se réveillait pas ? S'il ne le reconnaissait pas ? Ou s'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Il lui reprocherait sûrement de ne pas l'avoir secouru.**

**Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et toutes ses peurs se dissipèrent. L'âme de son ami, bien qu'immatérielle, le serrait tendrement dans ses bras. Le jaganshi se sentit un pour la première fois depuis une éternité, lui semblait-il. Jamais personne ne pourrait le compléter de la même manière que Yohko. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'un bien être total l'envahissait.**

**La seule personne capable de lui faire ressentir une sensation proche de celle-ci était Yukina. Il ouvrit les yeux qui tombèrent sur le visage calme et serein. Pas de doutes à avoir. Le youkaï se pencha et scella avec douceur ses lèvres pâles à celles, d'un rose pastel atténué, de son bien-aimé. Une vague suave, délicate se répandit dans tout son être. Sous la sienne, la bouche de son amant se réchauffait lentement mais sûrement. Autour de ses épaules, les contours de l'âme s'estompaient alors que la peau blême reprenait des couleurs chaudes et agréables.**

Le phénomène diminua peu à peu mais la magie de l'instant ne se brisa pas pour autant. Les paupières closes, il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure veloutée, comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire avant ce tragique évènement. Même s'il s'y attendait, il fut surpris de sentir deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et des larmes de joies coulèrent le long de ses joues, tandis que la digue de son cœur cédait face à ce flot d'émotions si important. Assurant mieux sa prise sur la nuque du hérissé, Kurama approfondit le baiser qui venait de le ramener à la vie.

**Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec timidité et tendresse, se redécouvrant comme lors de la toute première fois. Puis l'échange devint plus expert, sensuel et passionné. Chacun explorait la cavité buccale de l'autre comme si l'éternité les avait séparés. Les amants reprirent à peine leur souffle pour retourner plus ardemment à leur tâche. Rapidement leur respiration se saccada, leurs bouches ne cessant de se chercher et de se trouver pour exprimer tout l'amour que les deux jeunes gens éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.**

**La porte s'ouvrit brusquement:**

**"Alors qu'est-ce...?" s'interrompit Kuwabara.**

**"Botan, j'ai gagné ! Tu me dois une bouteille de sake !" brailla Yusuke derrière lui.**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !" demanda Koenma, énervé qu'on lui squatte son bureau si longtemps.**

**Le kistune se mit à rire, toujours allongé sous le démon du feu. Un rire euphorique qu'il ne tarda pas à transmettre à ce dernier. Les deux amants, les larmes aux yeux, n'en pouvaient plus tant ils riaient. Les deux guides apparurent à la porte et interrogèrent du regard le prince et les deux détectives qui ne comprenaient pas plus qu'elles la raison de ce fou rire.**

**Les amoureux se calmèrent et reprirent leur souffle doucement. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas rire d'être heureux et en vie après cette expérience douloureuse. Yusuke poussa un imperceptible soupir : il comprenait parfaitement ses amis et n'en était que plus heureux. Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre et c'était tant mieux…**

**Chapitre9 Fin**

**Enfiiiiiiiiin ! J'ai terminé ce chapitre après l'avoir longtemps laissé stagner. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le terminer et puis un soir en rentrant du lycée, la solution de Yusuke m'est apparue comme une évidence. Pour une fois que je trouve ma fin de chapitre plutôt bien. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! En espérant que ça vous a plu et au prochain chapitre !**


	10. Un moment d'intimité

**Fallin' in Love with Death**

**Chapitre10: Un moment d'intimité**

**Disclaimer: ****Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**Résumé:**** Kurama est revenu à la vie et nos amoureux profitent d'un moment tous les deux... WARNING !LEMON! Âmes sensibles, vous voilà prévenues.**

**Assis sur le bod du lit, là dans le noir, Hiei attendait les yeux tournés vers la salle de bain. Le rai de lumière sous la porte et le bruit de l'eau le rassuraient. Il était dans la chambre du petit appartement du renard où ils étaient rentrés après avoir digenement fêté le retour de son petit-ami avec le reste du groupe. Ils avaient mangé, bu, discuté, ri et tout le monde y était allé de sa larme, même Koenma.**

**La porte s'ouvrit, faisant se découper la silhouette de Yohko dans un rectangle de lumière. Le koorime fixa son ami tandis qu'il s'approchait souplement et sentit son coeur se gonfler. Une délicate senteur de rose l'enveloppa alors que l'androgyne s'asseyait et se blotissait contre lui.**

**« Tu m'as manqué... » mumura-t-il à son oreille.**

**Le jaganshi ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer son compagnon contre lui. Un souffle chaud sur la peau de son cou le fit frissonner. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et il était difficile pour lui qui n'exprimait jamais, ou presque, ses sentiments de les laisser franchir ses lèvres. Il serra ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, comme s'il l'étreignait pour la dernière fois:**

**« Je ne te laisserais plus... » chuchota-t-il.**

**Kurama s'écarta doucement de lui et, les yeux brillants, lui sourit en caressant tendrement sa joue. Puis il se pencha sur lui et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du démon du feu qui le fit basculer sur le lit. Le youkaï défit la ceinture du peignoir et caressa la peau chaude et soyeuse de son amant.**

**Ce dernier sourit malicieusement et renversa leurs positions et s'attaqua à son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers. Hiei se laissa aller à cette tendre étreinte, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant totalement, avant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en s'emparant fougueusement des lèvres de son amant qui lui laissa libre accès.**

**Leurs deux langues entamèrent alors un long ballet sensuel, tout en caresses et effleurements. Le pyromane parcourait de ses mains le corps nu et chaud de son compagnon, redécouvrant les points sensibles qui lui permettaient d'arracher à Suishi soupirs et gémissements autant de fois qu'il le voulait. Le kitsune descella leurs bouches, cherchant à reprendre son souffle et offrant par la même occasion son cou et ses épaules à un démon du feu visiblement bouillant et avide de sa peau sucrée.**

**Lorsque le lycéen sentit une langue remonter de la base du cou jusque sous le menton, il se cambra et soupira, le feu au creux de ses reins s'attisant un peu plus. Le koorime allongea le renard, mordilla un téton tandis que ses doigts jouaient délicatement près du nombril, s'aventurant vers le bas-ventre et volant au passage un premier gémissement.**

**Caresse aprs caresse, baiser après baiser, recueillant gémissements et soupirs comme l'on recueille les lauriers de la victoire, il engloba la hampe tendue de son bien-aimé qui cambra les hanches, demande explicite de libération d'un douloureux plaisir. Kurama accompagnait les va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides de coups de reins empressés et de cambrements lascifs.**

**Le jaganshi s'arrêta soudainement, recevant un grognement d'indignation, et commença à humidifier deux de ses doigts qu'il glissa dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui gémit lors de cette délicieuse intrusion. Il reprit ensuite sa tâche première là où il l'avait abandonnée. Peu avant qu'il ne se libère, il retira ses doigts et cessa son activité.**

**Le youkaï se plaça face à l'étroite entrée de son ami qu'il pénétra en soupirant presque de soulagement tant la pression dans son pénis était presque insupportable. Les joues rougies par le plaisir, Yohko lui offrit un regard enflammé auquel se mêla un gémissement. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient tout d'abord lent afin d'apprécier l'étroitesse de l'intimité de son amant sur son membre.**

**Les bras enroulés autour du cou de Hiei, le jeune Minamino abandonnait toujours plus son corps, ne se concentrant plus que sur la lave en fusion qui parcourait caque parcelle de sa peau, suivait chacune de ses veines. Cette lave en fusion qui avait pour centre son bas-ventre et duquel partaient des vagues de plaisir haque fois plus puissantes.**

**Le rythme s'accentua, les battements de leurs coeurs s'accélérèrent, le plaisir s'intensifia jusqu'à l'extase la plus totale. Les doigts enmêlés dans la longue chevelure flamboyante de l'androgyne, le démon du feu se répandit avec un râle qu'il n'eut pas conscience de pousser. Le jeune homme se libéra à son tour entre leurs deux ventres, s'abandonnant entièrement à la pure jouissance dont il était victime.**

**Les deux amants restèrent pantelants, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, savourant la présence de l'autre, sa chaleur, son amour qui, en cet instant, paraissaît plus vrai, plus palpable, plus intense et plus vivant que jamais auparavant. Se glissant entre les draps froissés, ils s'enlacèrent, cherchant à faire durer la magie du moment, s'embrassèrent timidement, s'enfermant dans un cocon où rien ne pouvait plus les toucher, se murmurèrent leurs sentiments au creux de l'oreille, renouvellant mille et une promesses sincères que rien ne pourrait briser.**

**Enfin Kurama posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et ferma les yeux, repu de bonheur et de plaisir. Hiei resta encore un moment éveillé, observant la lumière de la lune qui tombait en doux rayons sur leurs deux corps enlacés, parsemant leurs peaux perlées de sueur de somptueuses gouttes de nacre. En cet instant, les amants avaient revêtu leur plus belle parure: celle de l'ivresse délicate qui court sous les veines pour se transformer en une seconde peau aux reflets irisés.**

**Le démon de feu resta encore longtemps subjugué par la sublime vision qu'offrait son amour: un doux halo bleuâtre l'entourait, deux vagues ailesprenaient forme dans son dos et sur son visage délicat des mèches s'enroulaient en arabesques folles. Peu après, le jaganshi s'endormit avec la sensation que l'éternité les attendait.**

**Chapitre10**

**Fin**

**Je suis désolééééeeee ! çç Je ne voulais pas mettre autant de temps mais bon... Avec mes problèmes d'ordinateur et le manque d'inspiration... En plus j'avais calé en plein milieu de phrase alors je vous explique pas... Le chapitre onze est en cours Je suis assez fière de mon travail et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour mon immense retard Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Je vous embrasse **


	11. Début du cauchemar

**Fallin' in Love with Death**

**Chapitre 11: Début du cauchemar**

**Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**Résumé:** **La vie semble avoir repris son cour normal pour Hiei et Kurama. Pourtant, c'est loin d'être terminé...**

**Hiei ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt: le soleil et ses rayons agressaient ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait éveillé. Il se tourna pour prendre son amant dans ses bras mais tout ce qu'il étreignit fut la couette encore tiède. Le koorime grogna en laissant sa tête tomber dans les oreillers.**

**A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un délicieux petit-déjeuner préparé par les bons soins d'un Kurama à croquer. L'été entrait par la grande porte dans le Ningenkai : il ne portait donc en tout et pour tout qu'une légère chemise de flanelle bordeaux ainsi qu'un minuscule short de toile noire. Le kitsune posa le plateau sur le lit et s'installa à côté de son bien-aimé ronchon.**

**« Hiei... Le petit-déjeuner est servi... » susurra-t-il doucement d'une voix chaude.**

**Le jaganshi se mit sur son séant et trempa un doigt dans le pot de confiture ouvert. Alors qu'il le portait à sa bouche, il fut devancé par le renard qui lécha goulument son doigt.**

**« Espèce de petit voleur ! Encore ?! » s'exclama le démon du feu alors que son amant léchait une nouvelle fois son doigt.**

**« Oui encore... » répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.**

**En effet, la veille au moment du petit-déjeuner, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la cuisine, le kitsune s'était appliqué à voler ici ou là des petits bouts du repas de son amant, le tout avec sensualité et innocence feinte.**

**Hiei frémit lorsque les lèvres de Kurama se posèrent sur son cou. Il lui tartina soigneusement la bouche de confiture avant de la lui dévorer de petits baisers. Les objets sur le plateau cliquetèrent doucement lorsque le jaganshi renversa son amant sur le lit. Après de longues caresses qui devenaient de moins en moins chastes et des baisers toujours plus enfièvrés, le renard, essouflé et les joues rougies, finit par s'écarter lentement de son compagnon.**

**« Sumimasen... Mais... Je dois t'abandonner... »**

**Le démon du feu se redressa et foudroya du regard son bien-aimé. Ce dernier lui fit une petite moue désolée puis posa un baiser sur son front.**

**« J'ai une commande pour la boutique... Jte promets de faire vite ! »**

**Kurama fixait à présent son reflet dans le miroir en pied de l'armoire. Malgré la chaleur, il enfila une petite veste en jean. Le hérissé boudait toujours sur le lit, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. Le renard vint s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas et, se penchant vers son amant, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.**

**« Et quand je rentrerai... Je serai ravi de te servir de plat de résistance... » susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.**

**Enfin le kitsune s'éloigna avec un sourire pervers et la porte d'entrée claqua. Quelques instans plus tard, le voleur était au volant de la vieille guimbarde du fleuriste où il travaillait à mi-temps. C'était plutôt bien payé et il était entouré de plantes, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.**

**Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'aller prendre la commande du patron. En plus de ce dernier, ils étaient quatre -sans compter Suishi- à travailler dans la jolie petite boutique: trois vendeurs et un temps partiel. Et chacun se relayait lorsqu'il y avait des livraisons à faire ou des commandes à aller chercher. Yohko connaissait le chemin par coeur pour l'avoir fait des dizaines de fois déjà et se rendre à la pépinière était un pur bonheur à chaque fois pour lui. D'ailleurs celui-ci priait pour ne pas tomber dans les embouteillages, car malgré l'heure, il risquait fortement d'étouffer dans son véhicule.**

**« Et dire qu'il est seulement huit heures... » soupira-t-il en tournant le bouton de la radio.**

**Il écouta vaguement la journaliste annoncer une violente vague de chaleur pour les jours à venir et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne passerait pas des heures à faire du sur-place avant d'atteindre la bretelle de sortie pour la périphérie de la ville.**

**Il y engagea son véhicule en sifflotant l'air que diffusait la station tout en se demandant quelles plantes feraient partie de son chargement à son retour. Après encore un quart d'heure à conduire, la pépinière fut enfin en vue. Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture après l'avoir garée, Kurama fut pris d'un violent vertige et il dut s'appuyer un instant à la portière pour ne pas tomber. Une jeune femme avec une longue tresse blonde accourut vers lui.**

**« Suishui ?! Ca ne va pas ?? » demanda-t-elle, un air inquiet sur le visage, en posant sa main sur son épaule.**

**« Ca va, ne t'en fais pas Machiko. C'était juste un petit vertige. » répondit-il avec un faible sourire.**

**« Tu es sûr ? Tu es vraiment pâle... »**

**« Ca va ! Je t'assure ! »**

**Le kitsune se redressa et essuya son front humide puis demanda à Machiko si la commande pour son employeur était là. Lui jetant un dernier coup d'oeil inquiet, elle le conduisit malgré tout dans l'une des serres et lui présenta deux chariots chargés de plantes européennes.**

**« Elles sont vraimen superbes ! » sourit le renard, enchanté de se voir confier une si précieuse marchandise.**

**« N'est-ce pas ? » fit Machiko avec une petite moue de fierté.**

**La blonde hella un grand costaud à l'air presque endormi qui aida le voleur à carger la commande dans son véhicule qui débordait de verdure à présent. De nouveau, Kurama fut pris de vertiges et il sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.**

**« Keichi... »**

**« Oui ? » fit le grand costaud alors qu'il retournait à sa tâche première.**

**« Je peux utiliser vos toilettes ? »**

**« Je vais t'accompagner. »**

**Keichi ne rien de plus et l'emmena vers les commodités. Là, Suishi croisa un bien pâle reflet dans le miroir et il se passa de l'eau sur le visage en gestes. Cependant son estomac n'en avait pas fini avec lui et il se précipita dans l'une des cabines. Un nouveau spasme de son estomac lui fit rendre entièrement son petit-déjeuner. Pourtant le flamboyant jeune homme se sentait toujours mal et il rendit une seconde fois. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le liquide qui baignait dans la cuvette.**

**« Suishi ? Ca va ? »**

**Le renard s'essuya la bouche, tira la chasse et se rinça encore une fois le visage. Il sourit au géant puis regagna son véhicule et quitta la pépinière, toujours aussi blême. L'odeur entêtante des fleurs lui donnait le tournis mais il arrivait tout de même à se concentrer sur la route. Du sang. Il avait vomi du sang. Le centre-ville se profilait déjà devant lui.**

**« Et merde ! »**

**Ce n'était rien. Juste un simple malaise. Ou du moins s'en persuadait-il...**

**Chapitre 11**

**Fin**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre onze. J'ai mis du temps et je m'en excuse encore ! Cependant, j'ai tout de même bouclé le chapitre douze et le chapitre treize en est déjà à sa moitié. Je préfère donc achever le chapitre treize avant de publier le douze. Encore un peu de patience ! Bisous**


	12. Une bien étrange maladie

**Fallin in Love with Death**

**Chapitre 12: Une bien étrange maladie**

**Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...**

**Genre: sérieux, yaoi**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Couple: HieixKurama**

**Résumé: Kurama est rentré après être allé chercher une commande pour son patron fleuriste. Une fièvre étrange et soudaine le prend. Et surtout, il cache à Hiei qu'il a rendu du sang...**

**Hiei était au chevet de Kurama. Le médecin qu'il avait fait venir était parti cinq minutes plus tôt. Lorsque le renard était rentré, il s'était littéralement effondré dans le canapé, en proie à une forte fièvre. Après examen, le docteur avait conclu à « un simple coup de chaleur ». Et pour le moment, le malade dormait, assommé par plusieurs heures de lutte contre la fatigue et la fièvre, jurant par tous les saints qu'il allait bien.**

**La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sortit le jaganshi de ses pensées et il s'arracha à contre-coeur à la contemplation de son amant. Ce fut en maugréant qu'il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Yusuke et Kuwabara.**

**« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? » lâcha-t-il.**

**« On t'a jamais appris à dire bonjour le nabot ? » répondit hargneusement le roux.**

**« Du calme les gars ! » tempéra le brun en se plaçant entre eux. « On peut entrer ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.**

**« Mouais. »**

**Le démon du feu s'écarta puis passa dans le salon. Les deux invités surprise s'installèrent dans le canapé et soupirèrent en choeur en sentant l'air frais que brassait un grand ventilateur en pied.**

**« Il est pas là Kurama ? » s'enquit le mazoku avec un sourire en coin qui disait long sur ses pensées.**

**« En haut, il dort. » fit simplement le hérissé en posant un plateau de boissons fraîches sur la table basse.**

**« Sacrée grasse mat' ! » rit Kuwabara.**

**« Il est malade, abruti ! » grogna Hiei en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.**

**« Kurama, malade ? Tu te fous de nous, là ! » s'exclama Urameshi qui faillit recracher son thé.**

**« C'est juste l'affaire de deux ou trois jours... » répondit une voix sur le seuil du salon.**

**Tous trois se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir un Kurama vêtu d'un simple yukata, en coton pourpre, trempé de sueur et aussi livide que... Le ningen et le mazoku jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil vers le jaganshi qui n'avait pas l'air heureux de voir son petit-ami debout dans son état. Ils s'attendaient d'ailleurs à le voir à tout moment jeter le malheureux renard sur son épaule pour aller le boucler dans sa chambre à l'étage.**

**Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de reniffler pour montrer son désaccord. Le voleur s'avança dans la pièce et prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du hérissé. Le rouquin constata avec amusement que les rôles étaient inversés pour une fois: d'habitude c'était le koorime qui s'installait sur les accoudoirs.**

**« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » demanda le kistune avec un petit sourire.**

**« Rien de spécial. » répondit Yusuke. « On venait juste prendre de vos nouvelles. »**

**Les quatre amis discutèrent pendant près d'une heure. Si discuter était le mot qui convenait pour qualifier les divers hochements de tête, les grognements et les insultes destinées à Kazuma de la part de Hiei.**

**Puis le brun et le roux prirent congé de leurs camarades. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur eux, le démon du feu souleva le oleur dans ses bras sans un mot et le ramena dans la chambre.**

**« Tu sais, je n'agonise pas... » fit remarquer le malade.**

**« Tais-toi ! »**

**Kurama croisa le regard à la fois dur et brisé de son amant. Il s'en voulait de lui rappeler de si mauvais souvenirs. Il se serra contre lui tandis que le jaganshi prenait place à ses côtés sur le lit. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans bouger, simplement à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Puis le hérissé, sentant le souffle régulier de son compagnon dans son cou, allongea doucement le flamboyant jeune homme entre les draps. Le fait de se trouver soudainement au frais joua beaucoup et Yohko ouvrit lentement les yeux.**

**« Tu pars ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix pleine de sommeil.**

**« Dors. Je reviens vite. »**

**Le koorime se pencha et plaqua tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé qui noua faiblement ses bras autour de son cou. Quand il se détacha de lui, Kurama se laissa mollement tomber dans les oreillers et la fatigue eut de nouveau raison de lui.**

**Hiei quitta la chambre par la fenêtre, comme il le faisait avant lorsqu'il lui rendait visite chez sa mère. Le ciel se paraît lentement de jaune et d'orange, le soleil disparaissant sous d'épais nuages. L'air était lourd et chargé d'humidité et d'électricité. Le jaganshi prit la direction du quartier où vivait Yusuke: celui-ci lui avait dit que ce soir Keiko passait la nuit chez lui. Il s'arrêta un instant et se tourna une dernière fois pour fixer un instant la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. Il espérait vraiment que son idée aiderait son amant à reprendre des forces. Il sauta de la branche de l'arbre et courut sur le trottoir.**

**Dans la chambre, le kitsune s'agitait et délirait dans son sommeil. La fièvre dont il était victime finit par l'arracher aux bras de Morphée et Suishi gémit faiblement en sentant son cerveau comme vrillé par une perceuse. Il se mit péniblement sur son séant, son yukata et sa chevelure collés à sa peau par la transpiration, et attendit que ses vertiges s'estompent pour se lever et se diriger fébrilement vers son armoire d'où il tira un yukata propre.**

**En s'appuyant contre le mur, il se rendit dans la salle d'eau et ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau froid. Une fois la baignoire pleine, il y coula son corps brûlant et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que la température de l'eau augmente. Le renard sortit de son bain, se sécha et enfila le yukata sec. En retournant dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'un violent orage avait éclaté et les fortes rafales de vent soulevaient les rideaux et apportaient quelques gouttes de pluie. Le tonnerre grondait tout proche et des éclairs déchiraient le ciel déchaîné à intervales irréguliers.**

**Kurama ne se sentit pas la froce d'aller fermer la fenêtre et assailli par un nouveau vertige, il s'aperçut que les médicaments qu'il avait pris plus tôt -prescrits par le médecin- avaient cessé de faire effet. Il prit une gélule de chaque plaquette et les avala chacune avec une gorgée du verre d'eau posé sur son chevet. Après s'être assoupi appuyé contre la tête du lit, son estomac se manifesta et Suishi se traîna péniblement jusqu'aux toilettes en refoulant au mieux ses nausées. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et se laissa choir à genoux devant la cuvette. Il se releva lentement après avoir rendu et finit par allumer pour examiner ce qu'il avait renvoyé. Alors qu'il constatait avec soulagement qu'il n'avait rendu que de la bile, son estomac se contracta et cette fois, il vomit ce qu'il craignait.**

**« Mais... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... »**

**Il tira la chasse, s'essuya la bouche et chancela jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, à bout de forces, il s'effondra à quelques pas du lit. Lorsque Hiei revint, trempé, par la fenêtre, il remarqua tout de suite le corps étendu de son amant et se précipita sur lui, laissant tomber son sachet de vivres, amicalement préparés par keiko, au sol.**

**« Kurama ! »**

**Chapitre 12**

**Fin**

**Voilà. Le chapitre est là plus tôt que prévu car par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai achevé le chapitre treize, et j'ai encore dans ma manche deux jolies cartes qui se nomment chapitre quatorze et quinze. Mais comme je ne souhaite pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, je ne mettrais le quatorze qu'une fois le chapitre seize écrit. J'espère avoir l'inspiration même si j'ai une bonne idée de ce que je vais y mettre. Sur ce, plein de bisous et rendez-vous au chapitre quatorze.**


	13. Première Transformation

Fallin in Love with Death

Chapitre 13: Première Transformation

Disclaimer: Les persos de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi...

Genre: sérieux, yaoi

Auteur: Alias Kimichan

Couple: HieixKurama

Résumé: Kurama est malade. Yusuke et Kuwabara rendent visite à leurs amis. Une fois ceux-ci partis, Hiei laisse Kurama seul, espérant trouver un moyen pour qu'il se rétablisse. A son retour son état empire...

Hiei raccrocha le combiné en soupirant. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches et poussa la porte de la chambre avec espoir. Espoir qui s'envola aussitôt. Kurama était toujours étendu sous les draps. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit d'orage. Trois interminables journées que le renard luttait contre la fièvre. Trois insurmontables journées que le jaganshi le veillait avec l'espoir de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Trois insupportables journées passées à ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de voir souffrir son amant. Et cette maudite fièvre qui ne tombait toujours pas !

Le démon du feu prit place sur le bord du lit, retira la serviette du front brûlant et la lâcha dans la bassine d'eau. Il en posa une autre, plus fraîche et plus humide, à la place et épongea la sueur sur le visage tendu ainsi que dans son cou et sa nuque. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, le corps du kitsune était parcouru de longs frissons. Sa respiration était sifflante et il gémissait et délirait dans ce sommeil sans repos.

Le médecin était passé plus tôt dans la matinée et avait constaté avec gravité que si la fièvre ne baissait pas dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, il faudrait l'hospitaliser d'urgence. Yusuke avait ensuite appelé pour s'informer de l'état de son ami. Le koorime prit la main de Suishi dans la sienne et la serra doucement, comme pour l'encourager à tenir bon.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche... »

En effet, le voleur lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber malade. Il avait une excellente constitution et cela était principalement dû au fait qu'il soit un youkaï. Cela lui était arrivé d'être malade lorsqu'il était petit mais à cette époque, il n'avait pas suffisament de pouvoirs pour se protéger. Le hérissé soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, las de ne pas trouver ce qui rendait son compagnon malade. A force de veiller sur lui, Hiei finit par s'assoupir, épuisé par trop de stress et d'inquiétude. Ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui l'éveilla en sursaut.

« 'Chier ! » jura-t-il en se redressant.

Il changea rapidement la serviette sur le front de Kurama, essuya la transpiration puis descendit précipitemment au rez-de-chaussée afin d'arracher le doigt à celui ou celle qui était en train de martyriser le bouton de la sonnette.

« Ca va pas non ?! » s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Urameshi en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que je sonne ! »

« Je m'étais endormi... »grommela le koorime en le faisant entrer. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et se rendit dans la cuisine où il se versa un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche.

« Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Ordre de Koenma. »

« Nani ?! » s'insurgea le jaganshi en renversant la chaise où il s'était assis. « Pourquoi il demande pas à Kuwabara de t'accompagner ? D'habitude c'est lui qui... »

« Cet abruti s'est fracturé le tibia. » le coupa le mazoku. « Il n'y a que toi qui puisse venir. »

« K'so !! » pesta le démon du feu qui abattit violemment son poing sur la table. « Et qui va veiller sur Kurama ? Tu peux pas te débrouiller tout seul, non ? »

« Tu sais bien que Koenma tient à ce qu'on bosse en équipe. » dit Yusuke, pressé d'en finir.

Hiei serra les dents, son regard lançant des flammes, puis lâcha un faible « d'accord » avant de remonter s'assurer de l'état de son bien-aimé. Le brun l'avait suivi et s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte. Le flamboyant jeune homme semblait au plus mal et n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le laisser.

« Koenma a dit que se serait l'affaire de douze ou quatorze heures, pas plus... »

« C'est beaucoup trop long ! »

N'ayant pas le choix, il sortit de la chambre en bousculant le mazoku. Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'on lui colle une enquête alors que son amant avair besoin de lui à ses côtés. Le coeur lourd et chargé de reproche envers le prince du royaume des esprits, il quitta la maison en compagnie de Yusuke.

De son côté, Kurama se débattait toujours contre la fièvre, les délires et les cauchemars. Après l'un d'eux particulièrement éprouvant, il s'éveilla en sursaut. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être enfermé à la fois dans un four et dans un congélateur, la sensation de fournaise étant la plus forte. Lorsque le renard commença à bouger pour se débarasser de létau des draps, son corps lui fit endurer mille souffrances. Ses muscles et ses os lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils poussaient et s'étiraient dans tous les sens possibles, comme s'ils désiraient l'écarteler. Après s'être traîné jusque sur le bord du lit, il parvint, au prix de douloureux efforts, à s'asseoir en grimaçant.

« Aaah... Hiei... » appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Seul le silence lui répondit et cela le désempara. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier, il se leva, fit quelques pas vers la salle de bain en titubant avant de s'effondrer à quatre pattes en gémissant. La douleur et la chaleur étaient insupportables. Ses yeux le brûlaient et la sueur qui y coulait ne l'aidait en rien. La chambre tanguait autour de lui et la salle d'eau lui paraissait incroyablement loin, comme si des kilomètres la séparaient de lui. Prenant sur lui-même, le kitsune décolla son front du sol et commença à avancer, suant et s'essoufflant comme s'il participait à un marathon.

« Hiei... » tenta-t-il une seconde fois.

Toujours rien. Il se résigna et progressa centimètre par centimètre en rampant. Après ce qui lui parut être des heures, les membres flageolants, il se laissa glisser sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain. Son corps atteignait ses limites d'endurance face à la douleur et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il laissait échapper des gémissements sourds. Sa tête lui semblait prise dans un étau qui ne cessait de reserrer son étreinte. Ses poumons le brûlaient tant qu'il en toussait. Pour achever son lot de souffrances, son estomac se tordit violemment.

Le carrelage blanc se couvrit d'un épais liquide carmin et la flaque s'aggrandissait à mesure que les spasmes qui prenaient l'estomac du voleur devenaient plus rapprochés. La respiration hachée, le coeur prêt à lui arracher les côtes, assailli de tremblements, il se demandait sérieusement ce qui lui arrivait. Mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là car le supplice reprenait de plus belle. Ses mains glissèrent dans la flaque de sang et il se retint de justesse de s'effondrer.

Cette fois la douleur qui lui broyait le dos était telle qu'il en criait. Haletant, il tenta de se redresser en s'aggripant tant bien que mal au rebord de la baignoire mais ses genoux dérapèrent dans la falque amaranthe. Ce fut un hurlement qui franchit ses lèvres lorsque, se cambrant sous la souffrance infligée, les os de ses omoplates se brisèrent, déchirant le dos de son kimono et ouvrant des plaies béantes dans sa chair. Kurama oublia un instant sa peine quand deux maisn douces et fraîches se posèrent sur son visage pour sécher les larmes qu'il avait versées sans s'en apercevoir.

Son répit fut cependant de courte durée et son tourment dépassa tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque-là. Les deux plaies s'élargirent et s'étendirent jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Les os fracturés se mirent alors à pousser, à croitre à une vitesse ahurissante, s'étirant, s'allongeant et s'affinant en deux formes parfaitement semblables. Puis la chair et les nerfs commencèrent à couvrir les os avant de laisser place à un fin duvet. Enfin les deux appencices se parèrent pour l'un de plumes blanches et pour l'autre de plumes noires.

Abattu, Yohko s'écroula dans les bras de la personne aux mains fraîches qui lui avait prodigué avec compassion baisers et caresses afin de lui faire oublier sa douleur. Cette étrange métamorphose avait éclaboussé la salle d'eau d'immenses gerbes de sang. L'inconnu souleva le corps meurtri du renard, prenant soin de ne pas toucher les ailes encore frémissantes, et le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea sur le ventre. Le flamboyant jeune homme parvint à ouvrir les yeux et vit se pencher sur lui, non pas Hiei comme il le pensait, mais une créature ni homme ni femme, une longue chevelure dorée glissant en vagues souples sur ses épaules et tombant sur ses cuisses, portant une tunique blanche s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et aux très longues manches, à la peau si pâle qu'ellle en devenait presque translucide et des yeux d'un bleu aussi pur et doux que celui du ciel. Une aura de douceur émanait de lui.

« Tes souffrances ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » murmura-t-il d'une voix emprunte de mansuétude et d'affection.

Il se rapprocha du kistune, caressant son visage blême, et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du blessé en un chaste baiser. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, le voleur croisa un regard aussi glacial que les griffes de la Mort. L'inconnu monta sur le lit et, dans un éclat de lumière, matérialisa une lame. Il empoigna l'aile noire et la trancha net à sa base, libérant un impressionnant flot de sang qui gicla tant sur eux deux que sur le lit, le sol et les murs. L'aile blanche subit le même sort que sa jumelle sombre. Kurama pu à peine se tordre de douleur mais eut tout de même la force de la formuler en un cri qui mourut dans les oreillers. L'inconnu descendit du lit en serrant contre lui les deux ailes comme on sert un trophée. Il l'embrassa une seconde fois puis lui offrit un sourire comparable à celui d'une mère au chevet de son enfant malade.

« Je les garde en souvenir. Nous nous reverrons mon merveilleux enfant. »

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la chambre, disparaissant dans le carré de lumière éblouissante de la fenêtre restée ouverte. Ainsi abandonné, baignant dans son propre sang, le renardtomba rapidement dans l'inconscience. Bien des heures plus tard, Hiei revint et découvrit l'affolant spectacle de son bien-aimé étendu sur une couche ensanglantée. Le coeur transpercé de douleur, il chargea Yusuke, qui l'avait raccompagné, d'aller prévenir Koenma pendant qu'il soignait son amant. Le jaganshi avait l'horrible impression d'être revenu quelques semaines en arrière. Les images du voleur prisonnier sous la cloche de verre lui revinrent à l'esprit tandis que son regard tombait sur deux plumes dépareillées posées sur les draps.

« K'so ! Koenma avait raison... »

Chapitre 13

Fin.

J'ai mis du temps et j'en suis désolée ! Voici donc un chapitre treize avec lequel je me suis battue. Je me suis demandée si je devais le faire plus long et vous donner quelques détails quant au grand méchant de cette histoire mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux garder un peu de mystère pour la suite des évènements. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! Kisses.


End file.
